I'm Not Sorry
by koreyobey
Summary: Kol kidnaps Elena for revenge. She either has stockholm syndrome or she actually feels something for the cocky original. Kol/Elena
1. Kidnapped

**New Kolena story because i'm awesome like that. Expect some more chapters today wooooo! :) Enjoy. PEACE.**

* * *

It had been a long day for Elena and all she wanted to do was sleep. Of course that was not going to happen since Klaus wanted her blood. _Again. _She flopped down on the sofa in his room while he grabbed an empty blood bag and a needle. She hated needles but she resisted the urge to faint. The needle pierced her skin and she tried not to yelp. Once he was done he bid her goodnight before retreating up the stairs with the blood bag acting like it was the most valuable thing in the world.

She walked out the Mikaelson house and was met with yet another Mikaelson. "Hello Darling." "Kol. Hate to be rude and all but i'm exhausted." He chuckled. "I can fix that." The last thing she saw was the veins under his eyes as he lunged towards her.

She woke up quite startled then took in her surroundings. She was in an unfamiliar house. The room she was currently in had beige walls, a wooden floor and pictures were hung around. There was a little set of drawers in the corner with a chair placed at it. On the desk were different types of make up and nail polish. _Where the hell am I? _She thought before getting up.

Elena noticed the blood on her shirt but couldn't see any trace of a wound. She remembers the last thing she saw being Kol with those veins under his eyes. Did he kidnap her? She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a door slamming. "Honey i'm home!" It was Kol. She could sense the smirk on his face. He suddenly walked in the room slamming the door to the wall. "Hello Darling."

"Why am I here Kol?" Elena said sitting on the bed. "Well Darling. I was locked in a coffin for hundreds of years." "Doesn't explain why i'm here." "Revenge of course." He slowly walked over to her causing her heart rate to increase in fear. He smirked. "No worries Darling. I won't hurt you yet." He looked in her eyes. "Now get up and shower." She still had her necklace on so she couldn't be compelled. He clearly didn't notice so she nodded before heading to the bathroom. She didn't want him to take her necklace.

When Elena had finished in the shower she walked out the bathroom to find some clothes laid out on her bed. They were unfamiliar and definitely not hers. The shirt was quite too large for her small body and the jeans were definitely made for guys. _Did Kol seriously leave me his clothes? _She thought to herself before putting the shirt on. She was right. It was a little too big but it wasn't unbearably big which made it more comfortable. She slipped the jeans on and felt a little weird wearing them. She quickly too them off and threw them just settling on wearing the shirt. It was big enough to cover her 'area' after all.

She walked out the room and downstairs to see Kol sat on the sofa with some older woman. "Well well darling. I think the jeans would have been a great choice but this is even better." She looked to Kol and saw a smirk on his face as his eyes travelled down her small frame. "Yeah well I felt uncomfortable in them." "No worries there love. I prefer this look." He licked his slip and she scoffed in disgust. "That hurts Darling." "Get over it." She said stepping over and taking a seat on the sofa.

The elderly woman smiled at her. "Hello dear" "Hello Ma'am." She chuckled. "Please call me Petunia." Elena nodded "It's nice to meet you Petunia. I'm Elena" "Welcome to my home Elena." "It's really nice" "Thank you." Elena looked at Kol "Compelled right?" "Smart aren't you darling?" She shook her head and slapped the back of his. "Ow! Watch it Darling. I will not hesitate to kill you." "If you do that your revenge is over." He growled cause she was right.

Elena returned to the room Kol assigned her and checked through her clothes sighing in relief when she found her phone. She stepped out on the balcony and shivered as the cold air hit her. She looked at her phone to notice 40 missed calls from Caroline, Stefan, Damon and Jeremy. She smiled but then frowned as she though about them worrying. She redialled Damon and hoped he would pick up.

"Elena?! Where the hell are you!" Damons angry voice came through the phone and she couldn't help but smile. She whispered back "I don't know Damon. Kol kidnapped me for some stupid revenge." "We'll find you Elena I promise. When we do we will kill Kol." "Please hu..." She was cut off when the phone was taken from her by none other than Kol. He put the phone to his ear and smirked. "Hello Damon." "Kol. Do not hurt her." "She's fine for now. I can't say that will stay the same though." He hung up and threw the phone before turning to Elena with dark, angry eyes.

"What am I going to do with you Darling?" Elena gulped as he stepped closer. She had forgot to put her necklace on which means he could easily compel her. "I'm sorry..." He narrowed his eyes at her. "I highly doubt you are darling. You will be though." He grabbed her throat and slammed her into the wall. She gasped as the pain shot through her. Kol then lowered her fragile body before staring in her eyes. "You will not call any Salvatore." She nodded. "I will not call any Salvatore."


	2. Shopping

The sun rose the next morning and the atmosphere was too quiet. The birds didn't sing and the walls were just a boring beige still. Elena opened her eyes as the sun set on her face lighting up her olive skin. She felt bruised. She stood up and pain shot through the body again. She wasn't looking forward to seeing him again today. He walked in the room with his usual smirk in place and he cocked his head at her. "Rise and shine Darling. You'll miss the view." "What view?" "Me of course." She scoffed "I think i'll give that a miss." She walked trying not to flinch at the pain.

"You alright there Darling?" She glared at his smiling face. "Yes Kol. I'm fine now please leave. I need to shower." She stormed in to the bathroom slamming the door behind her. "Touchy." Kol chuckled before laying out some of his clothes again and leaving the room. He had to buy her some clothes or something. She was too adorable in his. _Wait what? _He looked a little appalled with the thought. He shook it off and walked downstairs. Petunia was cleaning the kitchen sides when Kol flashed over to her. "Petuniaaa" He held her name on till she turned to meet his eyes. "Make sure out little guest is occupied and inform me of any actions she does." Petunia nodded and Kol left smirking.

* * *

Kol was wandering some shopping area looking quite confused. What is it that girls bought? He had never been shopping for anyone but himself. This was all knew to him. He walked in a store that a lot of girls seemed to flock to and his eyes widened at all the different types of clothes. _This is going to take awhile. _He sighed in annoyance before walking to an assistant. "Um hello darling. I'm trying to find some clothes for my... Girlfriend." She looked at Kol quite bored. "What does she like to wear?" "Clothes." She was clearly not amused. He looked in her eyes. "Get me plenty of clothes that would suit a girl for a year. Also make them a variety." The girl nodded before walking off. _Shopping made easy._

When Kol left with all the clothes there were quite a few jealous girls. He smirked at them. He arrived back at the house and entered Elena's room to see her hugging her pillow asleep. He placed the bags down and left smiling to himself. He then shook his head and stopped smiling. _What the hell._

* * *

Elena woke up and scanned the room. She was still at the house. She sighed. She knew it would not turn into a dream no matter how many times she wanted it too. She noticed a large group of bags scattered on the floor. _Did Kol get these for me? _She felt quite relieved to be able to wear clothes made for her and not Kol. She also felt a little sad. The large amount of bags told her that Kol was going to keep her for awhile.

She rummaged through the bags finding some nice clothes and some too... Erotic clothing. She scoffed at them. Did Kol honestly think she would wear them? She discarded the bag of lingerie and looked through the others. "Not your style then?" She turned to see Kol leaning on the door smirking. "Not really. I will not walk around in lingerie with you walking around." He chuckled. "Worth a shot right darling?" "Not really." She grabbed some clothes from the bags and walked in the bathroom.

She exited to see all the bags had disappeared. She cocked her head and slipped some flats on before Kol came waltzing in the room. "You ready to go Darling?" "Go? Go where?" "Were going to visit an old friend of mine in London." Elena frowned. She didn't want to go that far away from home. "Lets go Darling." She sighed and walked out with Kol following closely behind her. She walked to the car and looked around. Maybe she could escape.

Kol looked in Petunias eyes. "Forget the past few days. You spent all your time inside reading and listening to classic music." Petunia nodded. "Go inside." She walked inside and Kol turned to the car to see Elena missing. He rolled his eyes at her futile attempt at escaping. He could hear her heart beating rapidly in her chest. He walked through the woods and couldn't see her anyway. "Hide and seek? Fine by me." He said quite darkly.

Elena stayed behind a tree and gulped in fear. She didn't know what Kol would do when he found her and she frightened but she couldn't let that stop her. She took a deep breathe before running. Suddenly she ran into someone and felt someones arms wrap around her. She looked up to see Elijah with his finger on his lips to tell her to shush. She nodded relieved.

"Are you okay Elena?" Elijah whispered and she nodded trying to calm her heart rate down. Suddenly a cough caught their attention. "May I have her back now?" It was Kol leant against a tree. "No Kol. She is coming with me." He chuckled. "I don't think so Elijah." Suddenly Elijah fell on top of her. _Did Kol just snap his neck?! _She screamed and tried to get out from under him. Kol pulled her out and looked her straight in the eye. She thankfully had her necklace on. "I'm not going to compel you to not run away. Just know that next time it will be a lot worse." Elena gulped before he picked her up and flashed back to the car strapping her in.

* * *

The car ride was long and tiring for Elena. When they arrived at the airport Kol compelled everyone to leave. They took some seats on the empty plane. "That was quite mean Kol." "I don't care Darling." "Whatever. I'm going to sleep over there." She got up and moved to the other side of the plane with his eyes on her. "I'm not going to jump out a plan and escape Kol. That would be suicide." He took his eyes off her which she was thankful for. She rested her head against the window and sighed. She didn't want to be here with a crazy original.

* * *

Back in Mystic Falls Damon was going crazy. "Damon we will find her." Stefan said for the 5th time in 10 minutes. "So you've said but while were here they're god knows where!" Caroline licked her lips before speaking. "We need Klaus." They both looked to her like she had gone mad. "He knows Kol and he'll be able to find them!" Damon scoffed. "No way in hell am I trusting him to help us." "I think she's right Damon." "Why are you taking her side?!" "I'm not. She is just right." "I'm going to talk to Klaus." Caroline got up and left.

Caroline walked to the door of the Mikaelson mansion and knocked on the door. She was actually relieved that it was Elijah that answered the door and not Klaus. He would just flirt with her. "Caroline what can I do for you?" "I want to talk to Klaus." "Come in I will go get him." Caroline nodded and stepped in while Elijah flashed upstairs. A few minutes later she saw Klaus descending down the stairs. "Hello love." "Klaus I need your help." "And what do you need my help for Caroline?" She looked straight at him. "Kol kidnapped Elena."


	3. London

"Kol did what?!" Klaus exclaimed with rage building inside him. "She is _my _blood bag!" Elijah shook his head while Caroline glared at Klaus. "Klaus. _Elena _will be fine." Elijah said putting emphasis on her name. "You don't seem surprised by this Elijah." Caroline said cocking her head to the side. "I'm not. I already knew about it." "And you didn't think to tell me?! What kind of brother are you." "A good one. If I told you then you would have gone with the dagger threat." Caroline understood where Elijah was coming from. "You should have at least told us Elijah." "Sorry Caroline but I am not on great terms with the Salvatores." She nodded in understanding. She was way too nice.

"That's it. I am sending my hybrids after them." "We don't know where they are." "Then i'll send them all over the country." Caroline shook her head at his idiocy. Elijah found it quite amusing. "Kol will be too smart for it brother. Especially since I found him so easily. He will try covering his tracks." "This is why you tell me thing Elijah."

* * *

_It was dark and Elena couldn't see a thing. She felt like she was being suffocated and drained. She turned her head to see Klaus draining her of blood for his hybrids. She tried to scream but her voice was gone. The blood was gushing from her arm then she noticed Katherine holding her throat. "Maybe i'll just kill you and take your place. A Salvatore on each arm.. I miss those times." Katherine tore at her throat. Elena saw it happen as if she was someone else. She was watching it happen from the eyes of Katherine. Suddenly she was jerked forwards and Katherine was chanting her name. "Elena?" "Elenaaaa?" It got more panicked "Elena!"_

* * *

Elena opened her eyes screaming then looked around panting. Her eyes met Kols eyes and she could see the worry in them. She furrowed her eyebrows as it disappeared and his eyes showed no emotions again. "Glad you're not dead Elena. We're here." She sighed trying to stop her heart racing from the terrible nightmare. Kol pulled her to her feet before dragging her off the plane.

Once they were out the airport he compelled someone to drive them. Kol made sure that Elena did not hear where they were going. She rolled her eyes. It wasn't like she could call anyone. _Wait he compelled me not to call a Salvatore. I could still call Caroline. _She smirked at the loophole she found. He looked at her questioningly then shrugged.

* * *

The house they arrived at was quite large. It looked bigger than the Mikaelson mansion. The door was a large red door shaped like a palace door. There was a gate to keep away intruders although it would not be good against vampires. There was an intercom placed next to the gate. There was a large garden surrounding the mansion. Elena just wanted to explore the garden.

Kol pressed the button on the intercom and a female voice could be heard. _Was it Kols girlfriend? _Elena questioned and felt a pang in the pit of her stomach but she shrugged it off like it was nothing. "Who is it?" "Hello there Darling." "Ah Kol. Come in I guess." The gate opened and Kol dragged Elena inside. A woman who looked quite young stepped out with a male. The woman had long reddish brown hair with hazel eyes. She was wearing a red and gold dress which flowed. She looked like royalty. The male had blonde hair with green eyes. He wore a suit which reminded Elena of Elijah. She giggled to herself gaining confused looks from everyone.

"What do you want Kol?" The male growled. Elena suspected him to be a vampire. "I'm just here to get a spell cast on Elena." "I wont do a spell for you Kol." Elena looked at the woman. "Rita. Do you not remember who saved your husband here from dying?" The woman, Rita, sighed quite annoyed. "Fine. Come in." She walked inside with the male who had not revealed his name yet. Rita turned to Elena with cold eyes. "I'm Rita. This is Mark." "It's nice to meet you both" Elena looked a little scared and Rita softened. "I'll show you both to your rooms." "Looks like we wont be together Darling." Kol smirked. "Good."

* * *

Elena entered her room. It was just across from Kol unfortunately. It looked old and most of it was made from wood. The walls were beige again. _Great _Elena thought to herself sighing. The bed had curtains you could wrap around it. The curtains were red and gold just like the bed covers. There was also a red and gold rug on the floor. Rita and Mark were clearly obsessed with these colours. Or just Rita was. There was a dressed in the corner and a walk in closet. That was the best thing in the room.

Kol walked in Elenas room carrying quite a lot of bags. "Here are your bags Darling. Remind me why I had to carry them." "You bought it all Kol. No way was I going to carry it with these fragile arms. Now i'm starving and you haven't fed me at all." "Sorry Darling. I forgot about your needs." Elena sighed in annoyance as Kol disappeared. Mark walked in carrying the remaining bags. "Thank you Mark." He smiled and bowed his head before exiting the room. Elena already liked it here.

Kol had brought her a sandwich which she greedily ate. "Wow Darling. You have quite an appetite." "Can you please stop calling me Darling? It's getting repetitive. Also I need food and I had no food. So yes I was hungry." Kol just shrugged with a smirk before leaving. "Bye Darling!" He retreated into his room satisfied. He riled Elena up pretty good.

Elena walked out into the back of the house and found a large maze. She decided to try find the middle. She ran through it taking so many wrong turns and ending up lost. She couldn't find the middle and she didn't know how to get out. She looked around and sighed in defeat. She sat on the ground and hugged her knees praying that someone would notice her absence. She never thought she would want Kol but in that moment she wanted nothing more than to see Kol show up.


	4. Spell

Kol walked in Elena's room to find it empty. He growled before flashing around the entire house searching for her. Nothing. His eyes grew dark with anger at her disappearance. "What's with you?" Rita asked entering the kitchen which he was currently stood in. "Elena has gone." "The last time I saw her she was in the back." Kol nodded before walking out and looking at the maze. "ELENA?!" He narrowed his eyes and could hear a steady heartbeat. He smirked to himself before jumping on top of the maze.

* * *

Night began to creep on the maze and it was getting cold. Elena hugged herself trying to warm up. A soft breeze came across making her shiver more. She cussed under her breathe. Then she heard his voice shouting in anger. "ELENA?!" She stood up and looked around the maze. She couldn't find her voice to call out. It was like her nightmare all over again. Suddenly she felt arms around her and she stiffened. "Only you could lost in a maze." Her eyes widened at the voice. Katherine? She tried to scream for Kol but nothing came out.

Suddenly Elena jumped up to see Kol staring down at her. _Was I dreaming? It felt too real. _"Why are you here darling." She could sense the darkness in his voice. "I got lost." She bit her lip and he laughed. "Only you darling." He then picked her up before flashing out the maze. She closed her eyes trying not to feel the motion sickness. "Warn me next time!" She said as he put her down. "Don't go wandering next time." He dragged her inside. "Go to your room and stay there." She nodded and headed towards her room. She noticed a phone on a table so grabbed it hiding it in her bra.

Once she was safely in her room she barricaded the door with the set of draws then dialled Caroline. "Elena?!" "Caroline!" "Thank god where..." Carolines voice was cut off by someone taking the phone. "Hello Elena." "Klaus. Put Caroline back on." "Sorry can't do that. How about telling me where you are?" "I want to talk to Caroline." "Too bad." She heard banging on her door. "Elena if you're on the phone to someone I swear!" She gulped in fear. "London. Were in London." The door burst open and Kol stood there glaring at her. He flashed over crushing the phone. "You're playing a very dangerous game Darling."

* * *

The phone was cut off and Klaus growled. "She is in London." "Why didn't you let me talk to her Klaus?!" Caroline exclaimed. "Sorry love. The last thing I head was something being busted open. Probably a door" Caroline bit her lip in worry. Damon burst in the room. "So London?" "Yes London." "Well lets go." "I want to go!" "Sorry love. You stay here. I will go with Elijah and Damon." Caroline scoffed. "Let me go too!" "Go home love" Klaus left with Elijah and Damon.

* * *

Kol dragged Elena in the library of the mansion. She noticed a circle on the floor with various items including her necklace. When did Kol get that? Rita was sat outside the circle with her eyes closed. "Sit in the middle Elena" Elena looked at Rita then at Kol quite scared. "You told them where we were Darling. We have to stop them locating you. Sit in the middle." Elena gulped and sat in the middle of the circle. Rita started chanting and when her eyes opened they were white. Elena felt extremely scared as pain shot through her. Kol was leant against the wall not looking at her. "Kol.." was the last thing she whispered before the darkness took over.

Once the spell was over, Kol picked the unconscious Elena up. "Will she be okay?" "You actually sound like you care." Rita said through gritted teeth. "If she dies my revenge is over as are your lives." Rita growled "She'll be fine. She will wake up in a few hours." Kol nodded before flashing to the room Elena occupied. The door had previously been busted by him so he decided to take her into his room. He placed her in the bed before looking over her sleeping form.

* * *

Elijah, Klaus and Damon were occupying three different rooms in a hotel. Klaus had decided to bring about 5 different hybrids and they apparently needed a room to themselves. Damon growled while pacing. "You're sending hybrids to look for her?! They could kill her!" "Calm down. My hybrids will simply find her and tell me of her location." "I am not convinced." Klaus rolled his eyes. "Hybrids!" They all entered the room. "Search London for the little blood bag. When you find her contact me. Do not stop until she is found." They all nodded and left. Damon had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Elena woke in an unfamiliar room. She looked around concluding it to be another room in the mansion as the familiar red and gold occupied most of the furniture. She noticed some of Kols clothes discarded on the floors. Was she in Kols room? She had no idea how long she was out and she really didn't want to know. She heard a faint noise coming from the roof and looked up to see golden eyes staring down at her. She screamed and they quickly departed as Kol entered the room. "What?!" "I thought I saw.. Gold eyes" "Gold eyes? Were you dreaming darling?" "I don't think I was." Kol just shrugged and placed a plate on the bed. "Eat up. Were leaving soon."

* * *

Klaus was watching some silly movie about a vampire called Edward Cullen. _Sparkling?! That is absurd. _His thoughts and movie time were interrupted when his phone went off. He answered hastily. "Yes?" "I found her. In a big mansion. West side." "Wow impressive. It's been 5 hours. We'll be there soon." Klaus hung up and noticed Damons attention was on him. "I'm sure you heard everything Salvatore." "Lets go." They departed the room and made their way to where Elena supposedly was.

* * *

Elena walked out the house in a pair of black jeans and a purple top which had a bow just above the breast. She worse some beige flats even though she was quite tired of the colour. Kol was carrying all the bags clearly unimpressed. He growled at Elena when he brought the last bag up. "You bought it all." "Yeah because I highly doubt you would want to wear my clothes Darling." She shrugged and almost screamed when she turned to see the same gold eyes staring at her. "Hello. You're quite beautiful you know." "Um who are you?" "Harry. One of Klaus hybrids." She gulped. Was Klaus in London? "I must say, I am quite reluctant to give you up." She blinked and he was gone.

Kol walked to the car about to get in but was suddenly slammed in the window causing it to smash. "What the hell?!" He turned to meet Klaus eyes. "Hello brother." "Kol. Were taking Elena." "I don't think I can allow that." "Too bad little brother." Kol growled and turned to see Elena in Damons grip. Suddenly he gasped as he felt something impale him. Klaus let go of him and looked at his chest to notice the familiar dagger sticking out. He growled at his brother before using the last of his strength to send Elena a little mind controlling message. _Free Kol._


	5. Free Kol

_Free Kol. _Was all that ran through Elena's mind as she entered the hotel room with Damon. She must have been going mad if she wanted to free the original that kidnapped her. She retreated to the bedroom locking the door behind her and laying on the bed thinking about the past few days. Kol had kidnapped her. Kept her in the middle of nowhere. Bought her bags of clothes which he currently had. Wonderful. He also sent her to a house and got a spell put on her. Yet she wanted to free him?! She must be mad.

* * *

"Kol may not be bothering us again. He was daggered by his brother again." Mark said turning to Rita who was reading an old book. "Well if he happens to get undaggered he can still die." "But nothing except a white oak stake can kill him." "The spell I put on Elena linked them." "He got daggered so why didn't Elena die?" "It's got a.. How do I say this, reaction time I guess. As in it takes 24 hours to actually link them." "Why such a long wait?" "Because he is an original. I can't link them right away without dying." "Oh well I like this then." "If something happens to Elena it'll happen to him." "So now what?" "Now we wait for our little hybrid friend to kill her."

* * *

Elena sighed to herself before getting up and unlocking the door. She opened it and wasn't surprised to see Damon leant on the wall waiting. "Elena are you okay?" "Yes Damon." "Not happy to see me?" "Where's Stefan?" "He didn't come. He stayed behind." Elena frowned. "Why?" Damon just shrugged then stepped over looking in her eyes. "Did Kol hurt you?" "Yes. He slammed me against a wall." Damons eyes grew dark with anger. "I'm okay though. I'm going for a walk" Elena said before exiting the apartment. Damon sat on the sofa next to Elijah who was reading a book. "Where is she going?" "For a walk." "She's probably just trying to get away from you Salvatore." Damon growled at Klaus who just smirked.

Elena noticed that hybrid who called himself.. Harry walk out of a different room. Was that the room where the hybrids were? She narrowed her eyes before making her way towards the door. She twisted the handle and entered the room quickly then breathed a sigh of relief when there were no hybrids. The room was dark and the only light came from the window that had the curtains drawn over it. She wandered into the bedroom and noticed Kol an ashen grey colour on the bed. _Free Kol _Rushed through her head again and without hesitation she pulled the dagger out. She quickly wrote a note for him.

_Kol,_

_I have a feeling you have messed with my head or something since I was so content on freeing you. I'm stupid for standing here writing this note when you could wake up any moment. I left the dagger along with this note for you. Don't let them dagger you again you idiot. I feel this connection towards you which I find repulsive and mysterious. I may have stockholm Syndrome or I may just be falling for you but either way i'm staying near the safety of Elijah. Stay safe and don't get yourself killed._

_Elena_

She noticed the colour returning to Kol so placed the note down with the dagger then ran out and back into safety. She knew it wouldn't be long till Kol came after her so she remained closed to Elijah. "Why are you so close to Elijah and not me Elena?" Damon questioned a little saddened. "I trust him a little more than you right now." That felt like a knife to Damon. She knew it probably hurt him but it was true. As she suspected the door was soon busted open to reveal a smirking Kol. "Why thank you Darling."

Everyone turned to Elena quite darkly and she just gulped. Klaus shook his head before getting in front of her. "You're not taking my blood bag." "Well you can't dagger me since I have it." he smirked and flashed for Elena but Elijah grabbed him. "I can't let you get to her brother." "You have no choice Elijah." Elijahs mouth fell open as he felt the dagger pierce his heart. Elena screamed as he fell to the floor looking a sickly ashen colour. Damon lunged for Kol but to no avail. Kol easily caught him and snapped his neck. Elena ran in the bedroom and locked the door behind her. "I think I will be taking your blood bag now." Kol smirked and flashed to the bedroom breaking the door down. Elena gulped as Kol entered the room. Klaus just stood there deciding whether or not he should stop Kol. Before he could choose Kol was gone with Elena and the dagger was gone from Elijah.

* * *

Elena sighed as Kol strapped her in a car then drove off. "What the hell is this Elena?" He said holding up the note. "A note Kol." She said looking out the window and he scoffed. "Obviously. I mean what were you thinking writing it?" "Well it states what I was thinking." "I don't do feelings." "Yeah well. Where are we going?" "I'm not going to trust you with that information Darling." She scoffed and looked at him. He was concentrated on the road with darkness clouding his eyes. "Do you care about anything Kol?" _You. _He thought then shook his head. "No." "I don't think that's true." "Well it is." She rested her head against the window and closed her eyes falling into a dreamless sleep for once.

* * *

When she woke up she had no idea where she was. It was cold and she was just lying on the ground with no one in sight not even Kol. She got to her feet and scanned the area a little scared. "Kol?" She called out but got no reply. "KOL?!" She shouted his name but she still heard nothing. She heard a growl and turned around to find some gold eyes. They were very familiar gold eyes. "Harry?" The wolf leapt forward but someone stopped it reaching her. _Kol. _She let the air go that she didn't realize she was holding. "That's my revenge you're scaring." She suddenly felt pain go through her arm and saw a large cut with blood pouring out. She also noticed the cut on Kols arm. Soon the wolf was motionless with it's neck snapped and Kol noticed the blood.

"Are you okay?" "He didn't get me.. Why am I bleeding?" He looked at his arm then hers. "Seems like Rita has a little plan up her sleeve." "What?" "Seems like were linked. Don't die Darling. If you die the same thing happens to me but Rita has no idea that i'll just wake up." Elenas eyes widened. "Did she send that hybrid after me?!" "No idea but he isn't dead so we'll have to keep moving Darling." He picked her up and flashed back to the car strapping her in. He quickly bit his arm before making her drink his blood.

Once they were on the road Elena turned to Kol with hate in her eyes. "Why was I laid on the floor back there? Where were you!" "You were asleep and I didn't want to bring you into meet a vampire like that. You have doppelgänger blood and i'm sure he would have loved a taste darling." "So you thought it was better to leave me there defenceless?!" "Yeah not my best idea I know." "I could have been killed." "You were alone for about 5 minutes." "Did you not hear me calling your name?" "I heard but didn't think you were in danger till I heard the growling darling." "You so care Kol." _I know. _"You wish Darling."


End file.
